


the spell, part two

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles perfoms a spell...sterek drabble - 9/10 - words of the day: monday, murder, redo





	the spell, part two

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles knows that his friends mean well, but they’ll never understand the hurt, the overwhelming sadness of losing his mate, who was murdered.

It’s a regular Monday, but as he gathers the necessary ingredients, he knows that it’s going to be a spectacular day. With the goal of changing the past, a possible redo of  _ that _ day, he heads towards the cemetery to perform the complex spell.

He sits beside the grave, reciting the incantation. There’s a tug on his heart and it swells with the knowledge that he’ll see Derek again. Brushing his fingers over the tombstone, he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
